


Blue Sharpie

by unscheduledmakeouts



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unscheduledmakeouts/pseuds/unscheduledmakeouts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a silly friendship drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Sharpie

“Knock knock! Anybody in there?”

“It’s open!” Darren calls back, smiling as he pulls his shirt over his head.

“Are you decent?” Chris asks, poking his head around the open door.

“And you’re asking that  _now,_  when you’re already inside,” Darren grins, dragging a hand through his still untamed curls. Chris laughs and closes the door, turning to look at Darren and immediately throws his arms over his face.

“Aah, abs! Help, they’re blinding me!” he wails, his attempt to a serious tone competely ruined by the laugh that erupts from him at the end of the sentence. Darren sticks his tongue out and then joins the laughter, pulling his phone out from his pocket and tossing it on the couch.

“I actually arrived here before you this time,” he remarks, looking at Chris who’s still shaking a little with laughter. “That must be some kind of a record.”

“Oh please, don’t flatter yourself,” Chris says, leaning against the wall. “I’ve been here since this morning, filming with Lea. You, on the other hand, are late and hungover.”

“Never stopped us from wooing the fans before!” Darren grins, pulling out two scripts from his bag and tossing one to Chris. “You ready?”

Chris looks down at the pages. “You highlighted my lines in blue sharpie.”

“And mine in pink,” Darren nods and flops down on the couch. “Kurt and Blaine’s first date in New York, can’t do it half-assed!”

“You think you’re so cute when you do that, don’t you?” Chris sighs and sits down next to him, opening the script to the right page.

“I know it,” Darren grins and Chris just shakes his head and smiles as Darren starts reading Blaine’s lines to him.


End file.
